Drained
by black201
Summary: A new creature suddenly appears, with the ability to absorb the energy and powers from the League. Indestructible and always hungry, what's there to do?
1. Drained

Drained

Oddly short this chapter is. (Whoa, too much star wars) Sorry about cutting another story but my computer seems to have some bugs so…it's a really long story. I hope this one won't get bugged. I might add a prologue but I need you guys to decide.

Dead, but still alive, was the only description Batman could think of about the body laying on the ground before him. He checked the elderly man's pulse, which was now nonexistent, but couldn't understand why he seemed like he was dead. The pupils were rolled back, body functions have shut down but the body itself, was warm. If the man was dead, he should have been cold like ice cubes.

"Doesn't make any sense," Batman said as he got up from his examination. "A body doesn't shut down and die and still be warm."

"Some kind of disease?" Black Canary, who was searching for some sort of evidence through the manor foyer the body was found.

"What disease does this?" Batman said as he turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw from above.

"What are you looking at?" Black Canary asked as she turned around. She was surprised at what she saw too.

A grey...creature that had the figure of a man, with simple, red circles as eyes, was watching them from the wall. It leapt down from the wall and went for Black Canary.

Batman went into action and pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it at the creature. The black weapon smacked the thing right in the face. The creature fell to the floor but immediately recovered, unfazed by the attack.

"Take this!" Black Canary said as she slammed her foot right into the creatures torso, knocking through the doors and out into the man's lawn. Black Canary followed it outside and Batman went to pick up his bat-a-rang before following his felloe crime fighter.

The creature landed on its 2 feet, seemingly unfazed by the attack. Black Canary then punched it in the face and then kneed it in the gut. The creature went sprawling several feet away but got up quickly, unhurt.

"Thing knows how to take a beating," Black Canary said before she began delivering more powerful blows.

Batman, was watching the basically one sided fight, analyzing the situation.

The creature finally fell to the ground and Black Canary lifted it into the air by its own shoulders.

"What were you doing in that house? Were you the one attacking that man?" Black Canary interrogated, expecting the thing to answer.

The creature only opened its…mouth, which seemed more like a gaping hole, and bit Black Canary on the neck. The superhero suddenly felt weak and let go of the creature, before falling to the floor, limp.

"Dinah!" Batman screamed as he ran for his fellow crime fighter. He examined her, observing the same symptoms as the man back in the Manor did, not that he was surprised. Before he could do anything else, the creature lunged at him, but Batman knew better and leapt out of the way.

The creature swung its leg in a straight and semi-circular motion. Batman was surprised at that technique, as it was one of Black Canary's moves. The creature struck Batman in the ribs and Batman staggered from the force of the blow. The creature then followed with a back hand strike, another of Black Canary's, but this time, Batman grabbed the strange being's wrist and then kicked it in the stomach.

Considering the fact that Batman and Black Canary went under the same tutelage at one point, and that the monster seemed to have taken her fighting knowledge, Batman blocked and countered every blow. Right hook, dodge. Left roundhouse kick, block.

The battle began to wear down the Dark Knight and soon, he took a strong punch to the chin. Batman used the force of the punch to back flip several times, getting away from the creature.

Batman was breathing heavily and saw that the creature showed no signs of fatigue. As the creature approached, Batman decided to take a new approach.

He pulled out a bat-a-rang and said, "Catch," before flinging it at his enemy. The creature did catch it, but it soon exploded in its face and the creature was covered in smoke. As it cleared, Batman saw that the creature had lost a large portion of its torso, half of an arm was missing and the face was completely disfigured. It seemed like victory but Batman gasped as the creature regenerated back into its original state.

The creature, opened the mouth like hole again and what Batman saw next, he didn't see coming. The creature let out a sonic scream, just like Black Canary's, straight at him. Batman used all the energy he had to avoid the sonic attack, barely staying ahead of it. He ran toward Black Canary, scooped her up and activated his communicator.

"J'onn, I need you to get us out of here, now!" Batman shouted through heavy breathing.

"You need assistance?" J'onn asked from the other side of the transmission, not believing what he was hearing.

"NOW!" Batman ordered. He then fell down, unable to continue. He felt his molecules separating just as the sonic scream came at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seconds later, Batman, holding an unconscious Black Canary, appeared on the teleportation pad in the monitor womb, where J'onn and several technicians were waiting. Batman was breathing heavily as he slowly let Black Canary down to the ground.

"Batman, what happened?" J'onn asked as he helped his fellow founding member up.

"Some sort of creature, attacked. It was like a leech in a human shape except it absorbed powers. It was the one that attacked the man and her," Batman explained.

"DINAH!" Green Arrow's voice yelled from across the room. He saw his lover unconscious (more like a coma) and ran as quickly as possible toward her. He was there in seconds and held her in his arms. "What happened to her?" Green Arrow demanded as he looked up to the two core council members.

"Batman said she was attacked by some sort of leech that absorbs her powers and abilities and apparently her life force," J'onn said as he hung Batman's arm over his neck.

"Is she dead?" Green Arrow asked, hoping he didn't get a yes.

"No,' J'onn said as his eyes started glowing. "Her mind still exists in this plane. She only appears to be in some sort of strange deathlike coma." J'onn then looked over to two technicians. "Get her to the med lab," J'onn ordered.

"I'll do it," Green Arrow said as he picked Black Canary up. He quietly walked away.


	2. Where the Blame Lies

Where the Blame Lies

Green Arrow gently took Black Canary's soft hand in his own gloved hand as he used his other one to push away her blonde hair from her face. He then removed his hat and placed it at the edge of the medical bed, not taking his eyes off his lover. He took a glance around the room, surveying some of the basic medical equipment in the recovery room.

"This shouldn't have happened to you," Green Arrow said bitterly as he gripped Dinah's hand a bit harder. He looked back at Dinah's face with tears forming behind his mask. "I shouldn't have let you go!" Green Arrow's emotions were well past bitterness and into anger at this point.

"It wasn't your fault," an emotionless voice said from the other side of the room. Green Arrow turned around to see J'onn walking toward him.

"No, it was. I told her that she could go on the mission. And now she ends up in a coma," Green Arrow said faintly.

"You couldn't have foreseen this," J'onn explained as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"It's not like you know how this feels!" Green Arrow shouted at the Martian.

"Actually, I do," J'onn replied.

"J'onn, I'm sorry, I…"

"Do not trouble yourself," J'onn said with a smile. "We all make mistakes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Batman sat on top of a medical bed in another room across from Dinah's room, his shirt off. He examined the large bruise located on the side of his rib cage. He winced at the throbbing pain the bruise caused him.

"That looks painful," a feminine voice said. Batman looked up to see Diana standing by the doorway. Batman grunted but Diana knew it was a yes. "How long have you known I was here?"

"One minute," Batman said flatly as he put back on his bulletproof shirt.

"Are you heading to the meeting Dr. Fate requested?" Diana asked as she followed Batman out.

"What else?"

Diana felt worried about Batman. He seemed…off. "Is something wrong?" Diana asked with genuine concern.

"No."

"I don't believe you," Diana said as she took Batman's hand and stopped him from going any further. "Is what happened back down on earth bothering you?" Diana asked. Batman said nothing. Diana knew she hit the spot. "Bruce…" Diana whispered.

"We're late for the meeting." Batman walked away, leaving a rather annoyed Diana behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's from where?" Shayera asked in disbelief as she looked at Dr. Fate, who was sitting in Superman's council seat. He and Green Lantern were in Metropolis assisting with a prison breakout, which included some of Superman's more jaded and dangerous enemies. This left the magician in the Man of Steel's seat and Green Lantern's empty.

"A magical dimension, where the Inter-dimensional Council (A/N:I made that up for a little boost to my story heh heh) sends some of the more dangerous criminals and creatures to," Dr. Fate said to the five present founding members.

"So this creature is an escapee from this dimensional prison?" J'onn asked.

"Yes."

"And how did this…leech escape?" Batman asked, eyeing the magician.

"I recently asked the Council to…enter the dimension for archival purposes," Dr. Fate said. "When I entered, the leech overpowered me and he escaped."

J'onn sighed. "Can you explain to us this leech's capabilities? Weaknesses?"

"This leech has regenerative cells that respond to any damage down, even on a molecular level. These cells can assimilate the properties of other beings by absorbing the cell's energy through the mouth."

"All of the energy?" Diana asked worriedly.

"Well no, but if exposed to it the procedure too long and it could be lethal."

"And all this has to do with magic?" Shayera questioned.

"Actually, it was created in another dimension by an unidentified scientist," Dr. Fate explained.

J'onn turned to Flash, who appeared to be lost in what Dr. Fate was saying and had his hand holding up his chin. "Flash, do you get all of this?"

"Huh?" Flash said sluggishly as he turned to the Martian. "Of course, after all, I'm not only fast, a stud, but I have brains too!"

"No one doubts your intelligence Flash (the speedster couldn't help but feel like the Martian was being sarcastic) but this is not something you should be taking lightly. This creature is an endangerment to the entire world. Even us."

"So how do we beat it?" Flash asked.

"There isn't anything that could beat it," Dr. Fate said. The mood in the dropped significantly. "But perhaps the creator knows what to do."

"What makes you think he'll tell us anything?" Diana said skeptically as she crossed her arms.

"We have to try. For the sake of us all."

"How do we get to him?" J'onn asked.

"It can only be found by going through the magical dimension and cross into the scientists's dimension from there," Dr. Fate said.

"How long would this take?" Shayera asked, placing her arms on the table.

"It could take a while and I may need assistance," Dr. Fate said as he got up from the chair.

"If it's magic your dealing, then I'm your woman," Shayera said as she got up as well, taking out her mace and let it crackle with energy, a smug look on her face.

It's settled then," J'onn said as the rest of the council members got up from their seats. "We…" At that exact moment, the alarms blared and there was not one person in the Watchtower that didn't no what it meant: a crisis.


	3. How the Mighty Have Fallen

How the Mighty Have Fallen

Have any of you noticed that the creature is actually kind of a look-a-like AMAZO? That was totally by accident. Please review and thank you to the people that already have, I appreciate it very much.

On a more serious note, I'd like to say what happened in London was terrible and to whoever is in England that is reading this, my best wishes are with you all.

Green Lantern's communicator frequency could be heard from the radio monitor as J'onn came up onto the bridge.

"Green Lantern, what happened?" J'onn asked as the other founding members and Dr. Fate came up behind him on the bridge. There were also other Leaguers listening from wherever they were. Pretty much everyone was waiting for what he had to say.

"Some grey _thing_'s attacked Metropolis," Green Lantern explained through heavy breaths. "It's been attacking people and Superman and I are having trouble. We need backup!" A scream was heard over the radio and some sort of screech came next. "Superman! Superman NO!" The transmission ended there.

J'onn did not hesitate. "Diana, Supergirl, Captain Atom, Steel, Fire, Ice, you take the teleportation pad to Metropolis. Vibe, Vixen, Flash, take the Javelin. I don't want anyone else to go to Metropolis until we've figured out the situation."

"I'm going too," Green Arrow said as he came up to the bridge.

"I'm sorry Green Arrow but I cannot allow that," J'onn answered as he tried contacting Green Lantern.

"J'onn it's something that I have to do. Something personal," Green Arrow said as he clenched his fist in fury.

"That's exactly why you're not going."

"J'onn, please, I'm not asking as you as a League member but as a friend," Green Arrow said more passively as he held out his arms signaling his desperation.

It took him a second to think about before the Martian finally said, "Fine, but be careful."

Everyone scrambled to do what they were ordered. Flash and the two others under his command went towards the Javelin Hangar. The six others went toward the pad. In only moments, the nine were gone.

"Shayera, Dr. Fate, I suggest you go do your part," J'onn said as he attempted to contact Green Lantern once again.

The two nodded and Dr. Fate opened up a portal and the two disappeared in an instant.

As Batman turned to leave, J'onn turned from to face Batman's backside. "I suggest you see to that injury Batman," J'onn said.

Batman froze for an instant, then wrapped his cape around him and grumbled, "Mind readers."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I should've taken the time share," the former Marine grumbled as held up his bubble shield against the leech creature that was pounding on it. The leech attacked with the force of Superman (who was lying on the ground several yards away, unconscious) and Green Lantern was having trouble. Facing Superman was difficult enough but the creature who apparently absorbed the Man of Steel's power, seemed to have an extra…oomph to its punches.

The leech quickly broke through Lantern's defenses and he quickly created an aura around him before he took a powerful punch to the chin. The attack sent Lantern flying miles into the air before finally regaining control of himself.

"C'mon, I need some help!" Lantern yelled into his damaged communicator. No response came. What he got instead was a speeding creature flying straight at him. Lantern let loose a barrage of green laser blasts, impacting the creature head on. The blasts tore through the creature until it looked like…well…cheese. Lantern smiled at his victory but his mood turned sour as the creature's missing spots regenerated. "Oh come on," Lantern said in aggravation.

The creature went after his enemy as soon as it made its recovery. Lantern tried as best as he could, dodging punches and heat vision blasts. The Leaguer retaliated with green blasts. The creature made no attempt to dodge them as it simply regenerated its cells with each attack.

The creature opened its mouth and let out a sonic scream that caught Lantern off guard. Green Lantern tried to cover his ears from the pain but he still succumbed to the power of the creature.

Lantern felt weak and fell towards the ground, too weak to stop himself from what was an inevitable death.

As Lantern neared the ground, he felt strong but small arms carry him away from his death. He looked up to see Supergirl was her savior. He saw that behind her, four other Leaguers were battling the leech.

"You okay?" Supergirl asked as she settled down on the ground.

"My eardrums popped, but I'll live," Green Lantern said as he got up, rubbing his ears in an attempt to sooth the pain.

"Where's Clark?" Supergirl asked, worried.

Green Lantern looked around nervously. When his eyes set on a body, Kara looked there as well and saw something she hadn't expected to see in her life: a fallen Superman.

Supergirl whizzed past Green Lantern toward her unconscious cousin and held him in her arms. "Clark wake up! C'mon! Wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up like that," Captain Atom said as he approached the two aliens. "But maybe I can do something ma'am."

"Huh?" Supergirl wasn't sure what he would do.

Captain Atom's hands were glowing with yellow energy. Sun energy. "Maybe if I expose him to the sun's radiation long enough, he might wake up."

"Okay, you do that and we'll cover you as best as we can," Green Lantern said as he took Supergirl's hand to help her up.

"Please hurry," Supergirl said toward the radioactive superhero. Captain Atom smiled and gave her a salute. The two then flew toward the raging battle.


	4. Not a Good Day

Not Such a Good Day

Heat vision blasts, missiles and a variety of other attacks flew through the air, severely damaging objects throughout the evacuated city. Some of the wild attacks barely missed Captain Atom, who was desperately using sun radiation in an attempt to revive the fallen Superman. Sadly, no result was reached.

One of Steel's missiles flew over Captain Atom's head, hitting a nearby car, which exploded and let loose mechanical parts everywhere.

"I asked for cover **from** fire!" Captain Atom yelled as he focused his energy into more powerful concentrations.

"Sorry!" Supergirl yelled from afar before Captain Atom heard a fist slam into something and a cry from a young woman.

"Rookies," Captain Atom muttered.

"Argh!" Wonder Woman yelled as she took a rather powerful strike to gut, sending her careening into a Italian restaurant, disappearing underneath rubble.

The leech creature moved toward the fallen Wonder Woman but was stopped by several miniature missiles slamming and exploding into the monster's side. After the smoke cleared, only one half of the monster was left.

"That's just gross," Supergirl remarked at the gruesome sight. The creature wasted no time regenerating its missing cells and was soon back to its original self. As soon as it was finished, Wonder Woman flew out of the destroyed restaurant at speeds over 170 m.p.h. and slammed into the creature's back. The creature was speeding toward Supergirl, who clasped her fists together and raised them over her head. With precise timing, she brought them back down on the monster's head as it approached. The monster then slammed straight into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Get ready!" Green Lantern ordered as he aimed his glowing ring at the crater. They waited for several moments but nothing came.

The creature burst out from the earth behind the waiting five, spinning around like a drill. The creature was spinning toward Fire, who was unaware of the attack from behind.

Supergirl's hearing picked up the sound of the creature's drill and turned around to see it heading directly at Fire. "Fire behind you!" Supergirl warned.

Fire turned around to see a spinning grey drill heading toward her, only several yards away. Fire raised her glowing hands and let loose a wave of green fire. The two attacks met in mid-air. The spinning attack proved too powerful as it broke through the green flames and hit Fire straight on.

Normally, the attack would have killed her in an instant, but the green fire surrounding her body reduced the attack's effect considerably but still knocked her out instantly.

"Fire!" Ice exclaimed, who was on an incredibly high ice pillar, created a slide made of ice, leading down on a winding path down to the ground and slid down on it skillfully on her feet. With incredible timing, Ice slid by the falling Fire and caught her and quickly reached the ground with her friend safely in her arms.

The creature saw the opportunity within the distracted Ice and flew directly at it, like a speeding bullet.

"Oh no you don't'!" Green Lantern said before he raised his fist and erected a green wall in front of the creature, preventing it from going any further.

The leech turned around and let out a heat vision blast, striking Green Lantern in the stomach. Feeling a searing pain, even with his protective aura, dropped the wall but those few moments allowed Wonder Woman and Supergirl the perfect opportunity.

Wonder Woman came first coming from the side. She punched the monster hard in the stomach, leaving an impressive dent where she attacked. The Amazon moved away and allowed Supergirl to come in with a powerful kick that sent the monster flying into a building blocks away.

"Yeah!" Supergirl said as she raised her fist into the air in triumph.

"That thing's not out just yet," Wonder Woman explained. She pointed to the massive hole in the building several blocks away. A sonic scream erupted from the hole and before Wonder Woman or Supergirl could react, were struck down by it. The creature then emerged from the building, observing the now fallen warriors. It made an attempt for them but before anything could happen, several icicles ripped through its body and then green and yellow lasers impacted the creature.

The creature fell to the floor, its body completely ruined in shape, gaping holes and wounds all over it. The cells quickly regenerating, the creature noticed Captain Atom about three blocks away with an unconscious Superman. Realizing that he was the prime target, sensing a vast amount of energy, flew right at him.

"This isn't working!" Captain Atom yelled in frustration as he put down his glowing hands.

"Captain Atom, watch out!" Steel warned. Captain Atom realized too late when he saw the energy absorbing monstrosity coming toward him.

Thankfully, a pillar of ice slammed into the monster's side, crushing it between the large form of ice itself and a brick wall on the side of the building. Captain Atom followed the ice to see Ice, who's hands were covered in ice that formed the giant pillar.

"Thank you ma'am," Captain Atom thanked as he got up from his kneeling position.

Ice nodded but her smile disappeared as the creature suddenly broke through the ice directly in front of her. She quickly brought her hands back to fight but the creature quickly put its mouth to her neck and began draining her energy. The superhero didn't even have a chance to scream as her life energy began slipping away.

The creature, now satisfied, dropped its prey and felt stronger, its hands letting out a frosty mist. Ice fell to the floor, unconscious.

"No…" Captain Atom said in horror.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Fate and Shayera appeared in the magician's tower, where Inza was waiting.

"What?" Shayera said in surprise at where she was. "Why are we here?"

"After the incident, I've been put on probation. I also can't enter the magical dimension freely as I used to. The council ordered that I only enter the dimension from a certain point," Dr. Fate explained. Inza took his answer as cue to ready the ancient portal on the far side of the room.

The portal was dusty and had ancient symbols written on it and circular in shape. Shayera was surprised as she never seen it before but she decided not to question it, lest she force Dr. Fate to reveal more about his blunders.

"I see," Shayera said, knowing that she could slightly relate.

"It's ready," Inza said to her husband. She then turned to Shayera. "Good to see you again Shayera," Inza said casually. "It's been a while."

"Good to see you again Inza," Shayera said as she shook her hand. "How's the garden?"

"Flourishing," Inza answered with a smile as Dr. Fate made the final preparations to open the circular and large portal.

"That's good," Shayera said with a smile to answer Inza's.

"I see you're feeling better," Inza said, referring to Shayera's previous discomfort months ago. "How is everything?"

"Better then I expected. My relationships have finally been mended," Shayera explained.

"Wonderful."

"Shayera, it is time," Dr. Fate interrupted as he floated up toward a small slot on the top of the portal. He placed a red stone in the slot and the engraved symbols lit up with red energy in an instant.

Shayera stepped up in front of it, and Dr. Fate floated down next to her. He took another step forward and put his arms up in front of him. He then spread his arms out to his side and a red energy appeared within the portal and widened into it covered the entire inside of the portal.

Inza then walked toward her husband and gave him a small black stone, which Shayera guessed that Dr. Fate would use it to return to this dimension.

"Let's go," Dr. Fate said. He entered first, striding into the portal without a worry.

Shayera took a more cautious approach. She put one foot into it, hoping that her foot didn't disappear into an endlessly abyss.

"It's quite alright," Inza said, amused at Shayera's caution.

Shayera, now feeling reassured by Inza's words (and the fact that her foot wasn't missing) stepped into the portal and soon as she disappeared, the portal closed.

Suddenly having an urge for tea as soon as they were gone, Inza went to the kitchen for some.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**Gotham's Princess**: Thank you for your words, they mean a lot to me. Oh and I plan to make my chapters longer, as I've noticed they were too short.

**DreamsFire**: I plan to make the League suffer horribly (Mwa! ha! ha! _Crickets chirping in the background_) Oh and you will discover this creature's purpose soon enough and thank you for reviewing

**Doc-trigger**: Action is what the next few chapters are all about. This story is elaborate and Wally angst might be a challenge to add but if I can't add it here, I will add it in one of my follow up stories (BMWW, GLHG as well as Flash angst, all one shots.) Thanks for reviewing

**Trecebo**: Thank you for your wonderful comment. SG CA huh? That's something I haven't thought about exploring… Interesting idea about Shayera…thank you for the suggestion!

**Cremosia**: I hoped you guys would like my idea. Thank you for reviewing, much appreciated.

**Jill**: Something might happen…heh heh. Mucho gracias for the review.

**DS**: Thank you for a review, I hope you'll have more to come. I hoped Shayera and Dr. Fate would attract attention. A large portion of the story is focused on them.


	5. A Painful Ordeal

A Painful Ordeal

A/N: If you have a suggestion to add to this story, I'd love to hear it. I want to observe all ways this story can go. On an unnecessary note, this story has had over 950 hits! I feel very proud of this story and it only drives me more to finish it.

Captain Atom delivered blow after blow with his nuclear powered fists to the leech monster, unrelenting in his assault. He focused his attacks on the creature's head, the shape of it becoming more disfigured with every blow.

"Sick monster," Captain Atom muttered as he delivered a powerful uppercut to the monster's chin, the blow forcing him backwards. Captain Atom moved to strike again but the monster used its newly gained powers to create a prism of ice that hid him. Atom easily shattered the prism but saw nothing within it.

From the ground behind Captain Atom, the leech emerged from the ground, its mouth open and ready for some new energy. Captain Atom turned around just as the creature went for him, but a large green hand pushed the monster into the wall. Captain Atom looked up into the sky and saw Green Lantern projecting the large hand.

"Always happy to help a fellow Army member," Green Lantern said with a smile. The moment was interrupted by a ray of ice shooting at him. Green Lantern lost the form of the hand so that he could dodge the attack, moving right as Steel moved left. Steel then let loose laser fire from the laser barrels that revealed itself from his wrist compartment but the monster dodged it.

"He's getting better," Captain Atom said as he let loose his own brand of attacks, making sure not to let out too much radiation at a time.

"But we're still better," Green Lantern said as he let loose a beam of green energy. The attacks had created a cloud of smoke around them and the moments following, the three found that it was a mistake. A sonic scream struck down the three, Green Lantern and Steel falling on a building rooftop.

Captain Atom looked up at the approaching creature, trying to get up. The creature moved in but a rock struck it on the head.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" a voice yelled at the creature as more rocks were hurled at it. Captain Atom turned his neck weakly as well, surprised at his savior, the Flash. He was childishly shaking his butt at the creature, all the while blowing a raspberry. "Come and get me you big load!" The creature replied with a blast of ice, which Flash easily side-stepped. "C'mon! My grandma has better aim than you!" Flash taunted.

Captain Atom found the whole thing incredibly childish but he had to admit, it did buy him some time. Taking advantage of it, Captain Atom blasted the distracted creature with a powerful blast of nuclear energy, blowing it into a lamppost.

"You okay?" Green Arrow asked as he appeared in the Captain's view, holding out his hand with a smile. Captain Atom took it and Green Arrow helped him up, just as the creature came up behind them.

In the nick of time, Supergirl rammed her Argonian fist deep into the leech's cheek, sending it sprawling toward Flash, who avoided it. "That was for before," Supergirl said with a smug smile. The smug smile was gone as the leech came flying at her with an elbow to her gut, sending her several blocks away. It then roundhouse kicked Captain Atom, sending him into Green Arrow, who both slammed into the wall.

"Ow," Green Arrow said with Captain Atom's back pressing him against a brick wall like a sandwich.

Flash came running toward the leech but it merely created a floor of ice, sending the speedster slipping and sliding on the ice. Steel then swung his large hammer at the thing, but it easily caught it and threw Steel straight at Flash, landing on top of him.

Green Lantern and Wonder Woman came at the leech next but it smacked away Green Lantern and punched Wonder Woman in the stomach, causing her to keel over. Standing ominously over Wonder Woman, the monster opened its mouth, ready to absorb some more energy, but was interrupted by something slamming into its back that had the force of an elephant, which forced the monster to go flying several yards away.

"You okay?" Vixen, the attacker, asked Wonder Woman as she helped her fellow Leaguer up.

"Mostly," Wonder Woman answered as she put her hand to her stomach.

Vixen suddenly saw the leech flying straight at her and Wonder Woman but only made it halfway as it was stopped by a giant green hammer slamming it into the ground. Vixen looked up to see Green Lantern, who was smiling at her.

"Thanks," Vixen said as she helped Wonder Woman stand up.

"Your wel…" Green Lantern began to reply before the creature pushed the hammer off him, who slammed the creator of the hammer with a hammer of its own, an ice hammer specifically.

"Joh…argh!" Vixen never got to finish what she started saying as the creature knocked away Wonder Woman, grabbing Vixen by the neck. It then put its mouth to her neck, beginning the absorption process. The super model/hero's pupils rolled back and Vixen let out a final scream before she slipped into darkness.

Green Lantern looked up and horrified at what he saw, let out a scream. "MARI!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A small, frail ogre picked at the piece of meat that was cooking in his fire, retracting his finger when he felt the intense heat. Even with the searing pain on his finger, he smiled hungrily at the meager meal.

Suddenly, a red portal opened up nearby the fire, the sudden change in the atmosphere creating a wind that put out the fire. It also knocked down the piece of meat on a stick down onto the dirty floor. The ogre stared at the meat, then at the two figures appearing from the portal.

"Well this is an interesting place to show up," Shayera commented with dissatisfaction as she looked up at the twilight sky.

"We must hurry, time is of the essence," Dr. Fate said before taking off into the sky, Shayera quickly following.

The ogre just stared at the event that just happened, drool dripping out of his open mouth. He then looked at the dirty piece of meat, slowly processed the sight, and then pounced hungrily on the meat.

Up in the air, Dr. Fate flew over the vast canyons that spanned the horizon, the fading reddish sun disappearing behind. Shayera, who closely followed, eyed the magician. She noticed the odd body language that Dr. Fate gave off.

"Where are we going?" Shayera asked, careful not to prod the situation.

"The Council. We're going to need permission if I am to take anyone anywhere beyond this dimension," Dr. Fate answered, his shoulders slumping slightly but Shayera still caught it.

"You really don't want to see them do you?" Shayera said, crossing her arms as her wings flapped gracefully in the air.

"Am I that easy to read?" Dr. Fate asked as he turned his neck to look at his friend.

"I'm a detective, it's my job to read people," Shayera said with a smirk.

"Well, my activities were always troubling to the Council but ever since the day that creature escaped, I lost all respect from them," Dr. Fate said with remorse in his tone, something Shayera had never heard before from him.

"Always?" Shayera questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, after all, I do much in my work, dangerous work, as you may know," Dr. Fate explained, picking up his pace. "But what I did…it was too much for them. I don't know if I'll ever regain their trust."

Shayera frowned at his words. Feeling a wave of empathy, she put a slender hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, people forgive. I learned that firsthand."

Dr. Fate looked at her, a smile forming underneath his mask. "Thank you Shayera," Dr. Fate said. Still, Shayera couldn't help but feel that Dr. Fate still wasn't feeling completely better. "Let's hurry," Dr. Fate said, going even faster, with Shayera following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the Watchtower II, J'onn stood on the bridge, his eyes glowing. The Atom, a.k.a. Ray Palmer, came up to the Martian.

"What's going on?" Atom asked, expecting the worst.

"They're frantic. They say they're facing impossible odds," J'onn said, staying calm.

"From one single being?" Ray asked skeptically.

"AMAZO provided a similar challenge, as you remember. But from what I can tell, they say this being can become more powerful then AMAZO," J'onn explained, frightening the people that heard him.

"More powerful than a god?" Ray asked, worrying crossing his features. Although J'onn did not answer, Ray knew it anyway. "So what are we going to do?"

"Until Dr. Fate and Shayera can find a solution, I'm going to send someone from outside the League," J'onn said.

"One person?" Ray questioned, unable to believe the Martian's battle plan.

"The more people we send in, the greater risk we take of the monster becoming more powerful," J'onn explained clearly.

Ray concurred with a nod. "Who are we sending in?"

"The monster absorbed the power of Superman. Who do we know that can provide an equal challenge?"

Ray thought about it for a moment and the realization hit him. "Him?"

J'onn only nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**Trebeco**: Superman being down wasn't planned at first but hey, how else could the monster provide that big a challenge? I'm glad you liked my little SGCA. I felt it was necessary. I'd also like to thank you for your constant reviews.

**DS**: Yes, I am proud of my action scenes. I'm glad that Shayera and Inza were appreciated, I've felt that those two's relationship was overlooked. Thank you for your positive feedback!

**Doc-trigger**: I feel very happy that you chose this story to read above all other Flash-angstless fics. And don't worry, that fic will be coming soon.

**Gotham's Princess**: You'll be surprised at what happens later on. Can you guess who's coming in to help the League?

**Skite**: Stroke it? Interesting… Thank you for the review.


	6. The Calvary Arrives

The Calvary Arrives

A/N: It's pretty nerve wracking, maintaining three stories at once but it's not too bad but I'm nowhere near finishing any one of them. (It's possible that I'll finish this one first).

A pair of green arrows exploded in front of its energy absorbing target, none to have effect on the monster. Another came and another but none managed to do more then damage the monster's cellular structure, which simply regenerated. The monster just kept moving forward, ignoring the attacks.

"You think we would've done something to it by now," Green Arrow, who was kneeling on the ground for better aim, commented as he shot another arrow at the monster. Supergirl, Captain and Steel were aiding in the attack as well, trying their best to hold off the monster so that Green Lantern could get the others to safety.

"J'onn, we need to get these guys back to the Watchtower, they need medical attention," Green Lantern said into his barely working communicator as he set down Vixen next to Superman, Fire and Ice, all who were unconscious and propped against a wall. With a sad look in his eyes, Green Lantern gently stroked Vixen's cheek, as if trying to wake her up gently.

"I understand but the teleportation pad seems to be malfunctioning. You're going to need a Javelin," J'onn's voice came weakly through the ear piece.

"Flash is on his way, I'll accompany them and…"

"I'll take them," Wonder Woman said as she flew down next to Green Lantern, the Javelin hovering above her. "You get back to the battle."

"But Mari…"

"I'll make sure she's okay," Wonder Woman said in an understanding way. The two shared a friendly exchange of smiles before Green Lantern took off into the battle.

"I think I should head back too," Green Arrow said as he came up to the Amazon. "I'm not much good without arrows," he said as he showed Wonder Woman his empty quiver. "Besides, I need to see Dinah."

Wonder Woman nodded in approval as the Javelin landed gently on the street. Flash emerged from the bottom entrance. "Need a lift?" Flash asked with a dazzling smile.

Wonder Woman nodded and took Superman in her arms, Green Arrow taking Vixen while Flash speedily grabbed Fire and Ice, bringing the two in at once before Wonder Woman or Green Arrow even got inside. Once they were all strapped in, inside Flash closed the entrance, punched in the ignition controls and the Javelin began to hover up.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for…"

"Just go," Wonder Woman and Green Arrow said at the same time in exasperation, both seated at the two front passenger seats.

"Killjoys," Flash said with his infamous immaturity as the Javelin took off into the sky.

On the ground, the leech noticed the Javelin taking off, and sensing four prime (Fire was only knocked out from a previous attack) and went after it, leaving the others surprised.

"NO!" Supergirl shouted, taking off after the monster along with Steel and the other two. The monster, proving itself faster than the others, easily outflow them and gave chase to the Javelin.

"Uh oh," Flash said as he noticed a speeding blip on the radar. "Looks like leech-boy wants to play tag."

"I'll take care of it," Wonder Woman said as she took off her seatbelt. Opening the bottom entrance, Wonder Woman was about to jump off the Javelin but a red and white blur shot past the Javelin, going straight for the leech, catching Wonder Woman by surprise.

With a strength rivaling Superman, the red and white blur slammed into the leech, sending it careening past Green Lantern and the others and into a building, ripping right through it and into another building.

The chasers looked at the damage done, then to the red and white blur, which slowed to a stop. To their surprise, it was none other than Captain Marvel.

"You needed help?" Captain Marvel asked, in his usual childish yet polite manner.

"Captain Marvel?" Green Lantern asked in surprise, coming up to the mighty hero. "What're you doing here?"

"J'onn contacted me."

"Good to see you decided to help," Green Lantern said with a friendly smile. Captain Marvel returned the smile, although not as friendly. After all, he still felt a bit bitter about the League's actions. The moment was cut short as the leech emerged from the rubble, flying like a bullet straight toward the five heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Batman came into the medial bay, where the energy drain victims lay in special diagnostics monitoring beds, designed by J'onn (the only one who could as he had the best medical knowledge). He observed each and every one of them closely, as if expecting them to pop and attack him.

"Something wrong?" a soothing voice, which Batman could tell was hiding worry, called to him as the door to the room opened. Batman turned to Diana, who looked at him sadly.

Saying nothing, Batman walked up to Superman's bed, the top half of his shirt removed (which was strewn over a chair at Superman's bedside), his torso covered in electrodes. It was a sight that you would have never expected to see in your life: a fallen, weak Superman.

"Bruce, I'm going back to the battle soon," Diana said, walking toward the silent brooder. Still saying nothing, Batman took Superman's shirt, noticing a grey dot on the S.

At first meaning to say something personal, Diana asked professionally "What is it?"

"This," Batman finally said, picking off the grey dot. It was about the size of a pebble and Diana squinted her eyes to observe the small thing.

"What…" Diana whispered before she gasped at what came next. The speck expanded, like how the creature regenerated and when the now large grey mass reached a certain size, it split in four. They then formed four humanoid shapes, and had the same exact eyes as the leech. They were pretty much the same thing. "Great Hera."

Batman backed off in horror, along with Diana who stared at the four beings, who stared right back. Suddenly, one of the creatures attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, J'onn…" Flash called out, observing a security monitor, his eyes wide in shock at what was happening in the Medical Bay. "I think you should see this," Flash said as he beckoned J'onn with a frantic, waving hand.

"What is…" J'onn began to say before he saw what was transpiring on the screen: Batman and Wonder Woman fending off four grey creatures. "Good lord…" Behind them, a leech creature quietly walked up to the two, who were unaware of it and when it got close enough, it lunged at them

A/N: Like the plot twist? I felt that Batman the other Leaguers needed love (love, action, whatever). Heh heh and I bet you weren't expecting Captain Marvel. I just love making all these crazy twists; it's what I do. I also apologize for the short length of this chapter but I had to add some suspense.

'XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**Trebeco**: Yes, I created the Interdimensional Council for that single purpose. XP.

**DianaRulz**: Aw, thanks. I wish they would but what are the chances? If only I had the chance…

**Gotham's Princess**: Surprised at who came huh? And I appreciate your appreciation for this fan fiction.

**Doc-trigger**: I considered Lex but that would cause too much problems and besides, this takes place just after Clash but this pretty much messes around with the entire continuity…


	7. Escalation and Teleportation

Escalation and Teleportation

A/N: This is pretty much the climatic part of the battle which will take up two to three chapters to finish, after which, will begin to wind down to the end (but VERY slowly). Enjoy!

"Have you noticed," Diana began to ask, knocking away one of the leech creatures into a hallway wall, "that every time I try to talk to you, we always seem to get interrupted?"

"I don't mind," Batman replied as he and his electric knuckle electrocuted another leech monster coming at him.

Diana, using the second she had free, gave Bruce an annoyed look before returning her attention to the battle.

"It's strange, they're not as strong as the original," Diana said in a professional and observant manner, backing up to Batman.

"It's probably because they're spawns of the original and they don't have as much energy to pass around," Batman explained, drawing an explosive bat-a-rang.

"Thank Hera," Diana whispered, facing the approaching leeches.

"Get ready," Batman ordered before flinging the bat-a-rang into the tall ceiling above him. The explosion created a hole in the ceiling, the rubble falling down on the floor. Diana immediately took Batman by the shoulders, carrying him through the wall. The creatures made to follow but several small objects, circular in shape with small spikes sticking out, fell through the hole. In an instant, the balls let loose powerful explosions, enshrouding the creatures in the following clouds of smoke.

"How long will that hold them back?" Diana asked as she set down Batman several feet away from the hole.

"Five seconds," Batman answered flatly, approaching a panel on the wall.

As fast as he could, Batman punched in a command code on the keyboard attached to the wall. Suddenly, a wall on each side of the two Leaguers began dropping down from the ceiling.

"What…"

"Defensive mechanism. To prevent damage from leaks and hazardous materials when detected in the vicinity," Batman explained as the leech monsters emerged from the hole, which was almost out of view by the dropping wall.

"Hold up!" a young voice called from the other end of the long hallway. Diana peeked under the dropping wall to the north of her to see Flash, who was being chased by two leech creatures that were shooting at him constantly with blasts of ice. Flash slid under the dropping wall just as it closed, making it only by a hair. Right behind him, a thud could be heard from the other side of the wall and then furious pounding.

"How long will these walls hold them off?" Diana asked as she saw heard thumping from both sides of the walls.

"Thirty seconds," Batman said before punching in another command code into the panel.

"Voice identification please," a computerized voice asked from the panel.

"Batman, identification 34561," Batman annunciated into the panel. The panel beeped three times and Batman then spoke into the panel again, this time his voice coming from all over the Watchtower. "Alert. Code Red. Intruders have infiltrated the Watchtower. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill," Batman's voice came from all over the Watchtower, attracting the attention of everyone.

Green Arrow, who was in a private room restocking his arrows beside Black Canary, who was still out on the diagnostic medical bed, noticed the call and began to worry.

Getting up, Green Arrow made to go find the intruders but stopped when he noticed a grey dot on Black Canary's jacket. Taking a close look, Green Arrow immediately pulled back when the grey dot quickly formed into a large, grey mass on the floor, which formed into three leech creatures.

"Oh boy," Green Arrow said in terror, reaching for an arrow. Pulling back on the string, Green Arrow was about to fire when the door behind him opened, where two leech creatures were standing in the door frame.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Fate and Shayera landed in front of a large dome shaped building on a large cliff overlooking forest below, the sky above it having a multitude of dazzling colors. Shayera observed it in awe, unable to comprehend the majestic and magical beauty of it all.

"We have no time to sight see, Shayera, we must make haste and meet with the council," Dr. Fate said, approaching the building. Shayera took in everything for one moment before following Dr. Fate inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We cannot give you permission, Dr. Fate," an elderly male voice said atop a high council seat within the domed building, the Interdimensional council building to be exact. Dr. Fate stood before them, in a defeated expression, while Shayera stood nearby with an annoyed look on her face. Shayera quietly crossed her arms, trying to suppress the urge to bash in the council member's foolish heads with her mace. All eight of them in fact.

"Council members, you must give me permission to cross into the dimension," Dr. Fate said in a pleading tone.

"No! Your dimensions tempering in other dimensions, especially the incidents with Ichthultu and the Justice Lords, as well as time travel have caused enough trouble for us," another said in anger. "Nabu was a fool to introduce so much magic and destruction into the human world!"

"But council members, this effects the entire universe. Not just earth!"

"Perhaps it is time to let your dimension die. It has done too much tampering with the fabrics of time and space," another said coldly.

"Please…"

"No more Dr. Fate, I'm sorry but your incident in the dimensional prison has decided your dimension's fate," another, who was gentler than the others, said, almost regretfully.

Dr. Fate's head dropped in defeat and backed away.

"I've had enough of this!" Shayera shouted as she stepped up to where Dr. ate hand been. "This man may have made a mistake but he's also done so much!" Shayera argued as she pointed a finger at the magician, who was only half surprised by Shayera's outburst.

Noticing Shayera's mace that was at her side, one of the council members, the burliest in form, although they were hidden by robes, said, "You're the Thanagarian possessor of the Nth Mace, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Shayera replied, putting her hand on the mace's handle.

"And I also recall that you betrayed the planet you're trying to protect, am I not correct?"

Shayera flinched at those hurtful words but it did not deter her argument. "I may have done that, but I was forgiven for my actions. I was forgiven because I saved lives, I gained the Earth's trust friendship and in the end, I pulled through for them!" Shayera said in a passion and some of the members began to stir. "This man has done the same, saved us countless times and you know that!"

Now all the members were in complete unrest.

"If I can earn the respect of my colleagues even after I betrayed them, then Dr. Fate can certainly regain your trust and you can help him," Shayera finished, her body relaxing.

The council members began discussing among themselves for several moments and then, the kind one said, "We will give you the opportunity to do what you need to do."

Shayera smiled as she turned her neck to look at Dr. Fate who, back to his rigid and powerful posture. Shayera smiled brightly at him as he came up next to her.

"You will have 20 minutes to enter the dimension you seek to enter and return with what you need, otherwise, the portal we shall open for you will close and you will be trapped there." Shayera and Dr. Fate simply nodded.

The kind council member, stepped down from his seat and headed for the large door leading into another room. "Follow me," he said with a beckoning hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**Gotham's Princess**: They'll be fine…heh, heh.

**Doc-trigger**: Yes, I know all the plot twists are heavy on the brain (I think I'm getting a headache from coming up with all of them). It would've been interesting to see Captain Marvel and Supes see each other again…

**Trebeco**: Hmm…Lobo and the one liners…hilarious. But I don't know Lobo well enough to use him, sadly… Don't worry, Shayera will get to use her mace a lot. After all, a chick (pun used only for self amusement) needs to fight too.


	8. Fights Above, Below and Somewhere Else

Fights Above, Below and Somewhere Else

A/N: I thought the quailty of last chapter was a bit...pathetic but I've tried to keep this one good. This one was rushed and I do have another version so if you don't like this, I have another one to take its place.

Three monsters in front, two in back and only one drawn arrow. Green Arrow grimaced at the odds he faced: whichever side he attacks, the other will strike when he's occupied. Green Arrow, realizing that the monsters had no interest in Black Canary, knew he had to escape. Scanning the room, he noticed a chute.

Green Arrow saw his chance of escape. Those chutes led down into a laundry room of sorts and hopefully the chute would be wide enough for him.

"Sorry, but I can't stick around long," Green Arrow told his enemies as he launched his arrow at the chute's entrance, leaving a large hole in the wall. Breaking into a sprint, Green Arrow dove into the chute but something stopped him from getting in fully. Green Arrow saw thatone of the leeches had grabbed his ankle, which felt painful from the powerful grip. Drawing an arrow, the head transformed into a prong crackling with electricity. "Get off!" Green Arrow said beforehe slammed the weapon right into the monster's face.

Screaming in agony, the creature let go of Green Arrow's ankle and he began sliding down the chute. Sighing with relief, Green Arrow suddenly felt himself fall into a pile of clothes. Emerging from the clothes, he jumped out of the container and headed out the door.

"Green Arrow!" a voice called from above. Green Arrow looked up to see J'onn appear from the ceiling in his intangible form. Becoming solid, he told his comrade, "I need you to come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Batman!" _called J'onn telepatichally.

_"What?" _Batman thought back as the pounding on the walls became harder.

_"Meet meat the Channeling Chamber,_" J'onn said, who was taking an elevator down to the bottom chambers with Green Arrow. _"We're going to try to keep the leeches trapped here so that they don't get back on Earth," _J'onn explained.

_"Understood. You start the process and we'll meet you there as fast as we can,"_ Batman said just as the leeches broke through the walls. Drawing two bat-a-rangs, long hidden blades emerging from the edges. Using all the skill he had from his training in sword fighting, he moved in swift motions, slicing through the leech enemies. "We have to get down to the Channeling Chamber," Batman said as he struck down one of the monster's with his blade.

"Why?" Diana asked as she blocked several blasts of ice with her bracelets, some of which that ricocheted back into several of the attackers.

"Just go!" Batman ordered, ducking a heat vision blast that nearly blew off one of his cowl's ears.

"I'll clear a path," Flash said before making his move. He moved in a blur, knocking down many of the leeches, leaving a clear opening for the others. Batman, jumping over the recovering leechs, headed the same way Flash did while Diana stayed behind for a moment. She gripped a large portion of the wall and pulled it out, revealing many wires and tubes. Letting out a war cry, she threw the chunk of titanium that knocked back her enemies.

Dusting her hands with a smug smile, she went after her fellow members.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Marvel and the original leech met in mid-air, trading powerful blows to each other that sent out powerful shockwaves. Punch after punch, kick after kick, neither would back down.The others stared in awe as the two fighterstook and gave blows that only so few couldhandle.After the two shared a titantic trade of attacks, Captain Marvel kneed the leech in the stomach, grabbed it by the neck and then threw it into a building.

"Nice," Green Lantern whispered in awe, staring at the rubble. "But that's not gonna keep him down for long," Green Lantern finished with a more professional tone.

"How hard is it to beat him?" Captain Marvel asked, just waiting for something to emerge from the building.

"We've been trying for a hour and a half, but nothing's working."

"That has to..." Captain Marvel didn't get the oppurtunity to continue as the leech, with almost unparrelled speed, shot at the two, striking Green Lantern with a powerful punch before drop kicking a surprised Captain Marvel and send him straight into the ground.

"Hey ugly!" Steel shouted out as he and Supergirl flew at the creature. Supergirl took the first move, trying to jab her enemy but failed miserably as it easily moved out of the way. The leech then avoided Steel's swinging hammer, grabbed it and with Steel still holding onto it, threw it straight into Supergirl, who both let out a cry of pain. Just as the leech attacked, it recieved it's own in the form of nuclear energy. The creature guarded fiercly against the powerful attack as it saw Captain Atom on the ground, struggling to keep his current output of energy.

Captain Atom, who was shocked as the creature began moving towards him even through his powerful attack. Captain Atom let out more energy, the size of his nuclear powered beam growing larger. The creature, who was already pushing against the attack, had already gotten to ground level and Captain Atom let out all the energy he could. The attempts were futile as the creature reached out its hands ang grabbed Captain Atom's face, its mouth opening wide.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shayera and Dr. Fate emerged from a red portal, stepping onto a rocky platform. Shayera and Dr. Fate observed the dark sky and the abandoned building that was before them.

"This is the place?" Shayera asked, looking at the abandoned two story building before her. It was shabby, almost all the windows broken and boarded up.

"Yes, hopefully the creator of the monster is in there," Dr. Fate said as he stepped down from the platfrom and toward the building. Shayera quickly followed as Dr. Fate entered the building, the door falling apart as he touched it. The two entered quickly, unable to see in the dark room.

"I'll handle this," Shayera said, holding up her mace as began crackling with energy. It created a powerful light, enabling thetwo to see up within the light's radius. The two walked carefully, weaving between tables with seemingly abandoned inventions, advanced ones at that. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Shayera called out into the darkness. The only answer that came was a laser blast flying straight at Shayera's head.


	9. The Creator

The Creator

A/N: I apologize for taking a little longer. My computer broke down and this might be my last chance to update for a while. Bare with me folks.

Shayera was a detective, a fighter, and most of all, a quick thinker. If it were not for that single trait, the Thanagarian would be a pile of ash at that exact moment. With a precision that would even impress Batman, Shayera blocked the oncoming laser bolt with her Nth metal mace and it harmlesslyricocheted of and into a table. This did not mean that danger was over, however. More laser bolts came flying from the darkness and Shayera dodged, blocked andweaved through the entire barrage.

Dr. Fate, took a different approach as he shot out a blast of purple energy from his gloved hand. The attack apparently hit its mark as a cry of anger and defeat ringed through the room and a dropping noise could be heard. Dr. Fate then cast a spell that caused a pink aura to surround their attacker. The pink energy illuminated the room and within the aura, was a balding man, no doubt in his 50s and was wearing a very tight lab coat, which showed his dangerously skinny figure.

With annoyanceas well as impatience, Shayera came up to the man, holding up her mace as if she was going to strike.

"What do you want?" the man asked, staring fearfully at the mace crackling with energy.

"We have questions and we want answers," Shayera answered calmly, her temper going down but her mace was still high in the air.

"And what makes you think I'll give them to you?" the man said rudely.

"Because if you don't, you're going to be traped in there for quite a few years," Dr. Fate said, standing next to Shayera. "Now, will you answer our questions?"

The man thought about his options for several seconds and suddenly replied, "Fine. Ask away."

"What do you know about the leech creature that was created eight years ago?" Dr. Fate asked, not willing to waste any more time.

The man's eyes seemed to widen with horror. "The...the Verandi Project?" the man stuttered.

"The...Verandi Project?" Shayera repeated, her eyebrow raised with inquiry.

"That was the monster's codename," the man said, his apparent fear growing stronger. "It was named after my teacher, Dr. Verandi."

"Was Dr. Verandi the creator of the Project?" Dr. Fate asked.

The man only nodded weakly.

"Where is he?"

"He died several years ago," the man said faintly, his body shaking in absolute fear.

"Do you know his work? do you have notes?" Shayera asked.

"Over there," the man directed, pointing his finger at a file on a table nearby. Shayera grabbed it and began looking through them.

"This, this doesn't seem to fit the leech creature right," Shayera said, closing the file after finishing her skimming. "The file says that the Verandi Project was a life form that absorbsenergy from the atmosphere and thenuses it to power machines."

"That was the original form of the Verandi Project. But like any living being, it evolves, in this case, at a hyperaccelrated rate. The Project started to absorb energy from living beings and it no longer gave back the energy it took. It also began uneccesarily absorbing energy, aas if it was hungrySoon, it turned into as you say, a leech but feeding on the energy of human beings."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Dr. Fate asked.

"Well, Dr. Verandi did put a fail-safe within the creature's cellular structure. He invented a machine that emits waves that activate that fail-safe. The Project would then break down into liquid form."

"What about the energy it drained?"

"The victims will recover...unless..."

"Unless what?" Shayera said, worry coming over her.

"The creature always leaves a bit of its DNA behind. That DNA can turn into another one of the leeches."

Shayera gasped in horrorbut Dr. Fate seemed calm...for the moment. "So it's reproducing?"

"Not exactly. The spawns would be much weaker than the original and they are merely an extension, whatever they absorb, the orignal would get the same effects."

"Why would you give the Verandi Projectan ability likethat?"

"It was supposed to enable the original to gather more energy."

"And when does the Project do this?" Dr. Fate asked, with a feelling that he would get the worst, and he was right.

"It'll most likely leave its DNA behind on a victim," the man explained.

Shayera and Dr. Fate looked at each other, fearing the worst for their teammates. "The Watchtower."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa," Green Arrow whispered in awe, staring at the room he had just entered. It was on the bottom levels of the Watchtower and they did not spare expense on them. It was about three floors (Green Arrow was on the second), a large spherical machine sitting in the center of the bottom floor. That sphere had a large, glowing column leading up, through the middles of the third and second floor and into the ceiling. Those large floors were transperent revealing the floor above it and were connected by a large staircase winding around the wall. "What is this place?"

"The channeling chamber," J'onn said flatly as he went down the steps to the bottom floor, with Green Arrow following quickly behind. "This chamber is directly above the binary fusion reactor. The sphere's column channels energy from above it, and directly into the sphere, which then powers the reactor."

"That's great and all but what're we doing down here?"

"We're here to activate the system lockdown," J'onn said coming up to the sphere.

"Why? How?" was all Green Arrow could say.

"This sphere has a manual lockdown system, that'll drain energy from the entire Watchtower and then that will enable the system lockdown so that there's no chance of escape."

"But why would you do that?"

"We must, otherwise the creatures might escape or if they cause damage, that might release something dangerous into the atmosphere."

Understanding, Green Arrow asked, "What do we do?"

"I'll enter the sphere and you'll have to switch on the power channlers, and I'll move them around so that the sphere will take in all the energy and store it." J'onn, quickly moved for the sphere but Green Arrow put a hand on the Martian's shoulder.

"What if they get out? Then all this will be pointless."

"We still have to try, it's our duty." J'onn and Green Arrow exchanged smiles and went to work.


	10. I'm Back!

I'm back! I finally got my Tablet PC. I'll have my next chapter up in a few days at the most.


	11. I Hate Mondays

I Hate Mondays

Green Lantern let out a scream as he smashed into the underside of an overturned diaper truck, ripping it open and letting out dozens of fresh diapers. As one of them descended onto his shaved head, he muttered, "I hate Mondays." Captain Marvel swooped down and helped him up and Green Lantern gave a quick "thanks."

"No probl…" was all Captain Marvel got to say before Green Lantern formed a bubble around them that protected them from an oncoming car. Turning around to witness the wreckage, Captain Marvel could only stare. "I don't think the owner of this car will be happy."

"Let's hope he has superhero insurance," Green Lantern sad dismissively as he flew up into the sky. "Come on!" Green Lantern beckoned as he got farther away.

"Oh right."

Supergirl took another punch square in the jaw and a knee to the stomach, trying very hard not to pass out. As she gripped her stomach in pain, the leech delivered another punch right at her cheek, and Supergirl went careening toward the ground. Just as she was about to hit, Captain Atom dived in and carried her back up into the air.\

"Thanks…Captain" Supergirl murmured weakly with a faint smile.

"Glad to help," Captain Atom said through a smile of his own. The moment didn't last long as the leech monster quickly swooped in and hit them both with a blast of ice that threw them away in different directions.

"Hey ugly over here!" Green Lantern taunted from behind the leech. It turned around to face the challenger only to receive a green, glowing boxing glove straight in the…face. Forced backward, the leech monster was then hit hard in the back by Captain Marvel and the leech now hit the ground hard with a thud.

After several moments, the creature didn't move and a curious look crossed Captain Marvel's features. "Is he dead?" Captain Marvel asked the approaching Green Lantern. Suddenly, the creature rose and rocketed upwards toward them.

"You had to ask." The creature knocked away Captain Marvel and hit Green Lantern squarely in the chest with a blast of hat vision, knocking him to the ground. The creature was about to give chase when it felt two arms slide under its and bring it back into a hold.

"Oh no you don't," Captain Marvel said with a strain. As powerful as Captain Marvel was, the leech monster still had a easy way of escape. Ice spikes emerged from the monster's back, forcing Captain Marvel to let go before he was punctured. Then, the creature turned around swiftly and let out a powerful blast of snow. The mini blizzard interfered with his sight and was forcing him back.

A jet of blue energy, a laser bolt and two beams of heat interrupted the struggle and the leech had no choice but to break of. It flew up higher into the air, avoiding Captain Atom's, Steel's as well as Supergirl's attacks. This did not leave it defenseless, however. The creature tried to hit the heroes with sonic blasts but the two were able to avoid them. It did not last long. Captain Atom and Steel suddenly took a very powerful sonic blast that sent him flying back. Supergirl made the mistake of trying to help them and received a sonic blast of her own.

The leech didn't get the opportunity to take advantage of the two as a jet of green fire hit the monster on the side. A follow up blast came and this one was able to knock away the creature, for the time being. Fire had finally awoken and she quickly grabbed both heroes by the hands and set them down.

Captain Atom was still awake, groggy, but still awake. "Are you okay?" Fire asked, helping him up.

"Yeah but I think she had it worse with her super hearing and Steel is out too," Captain Atom said as he looked down upon Supergirl and Steel.

"They'll be fine," Green Lantern said as he touched down on the ground next to them. "We better get them somewhere safe."

"I'll take them," Captain Marvel said as he lifted Supergirl up on one shoulder and Steel in the other, who stirred a bit. "I think they'll be up in a bit."

"Right, now come on!" Green Lantern ordered the junior members of the team. He flew up into the air and the others followed.

The creature had already recovered and was now heading straight for them. They were ready though. Green Lantern sot out jets of green light from his ring like a machine gun but the creature evaded it with Superman's own speed and grace. Captain Atom and Fire came in and attacked the leech with nuclear energy and beams of green fire, respectively. All three attacks still were still avoided.

"I have an idea," Fire said finally. "Just shoot when I tell you to." With that, Fire launched herself straight at the leech. It tried hitting her with heat vision but she avoided it. With blazing speed, she rammed right into the leech creature, sending it reeling toward a nearby building. "Now!" Fire screamed as she got out of the way.

Taking their cue, Green Lantern and Captain Atom unleashed incredible blasts of energy. Both beams hit the monster directly, forcing it straight into a building. The ensuing explosion was large and it grew bigger when Fire joined in on the fun. Continuing the onslaught for several more seconds, they then broke off.

"Wait for it," Green Lantern whispered to the others, his hand raised as a signal. After a few moments of complete silence, two grey arms outstretched from the rubble and gripped Green Lantern's and Captain Atom's throats. The arms then flung the two into Fire and all three of them crashed right into a building. The three fell to the ground in pain, landing with a thud onto the ground. "Since when did that thing have Elongated Man's powers?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elongated Man's down!" Vigilante screamed as he took cover behind an overturned Javelin, avoiding the rays of heat vision that flew through the hangar room. On his shoulder was an unconscious Elongated Man, slung over his shoulder. He settled him on the floor and then pulled out his pistols. Peeking from the side, Vigilante took all the shots at the approaching leech's that he could take. The bullets didn't do much however and the monsters kept going. "These varmints just wont die!"

"Everything can die, one way or another," Star Spangled Girl said as she took cover as well behind the Javelin. She peeked over the edge and let loose some blasts from her staff before taking some more cover. "We just got to figure out how."

"Easier said then done," Hawk said as he too took cover. "We need something powerful…like the Javelin cannons!" Hawk said as he looked up at the Javelin.

"The thing's upside down, how the heck are we supposed to use the cannons?" Star Spangled Girl asked skeptically as she looked at the damaged flying vehicle.

"Watch," Hawk said as he crawled under the Javelin. He punched the window above, the glass shattering over the floor and climbed through it, into the upside down bridge. Standing up on the tips of his toes, he pressed the plasma cannon's activation button. Outside, the plasma cannon's emerged from the ships sides. Luckily the cannons were facing the side the monsters were coming from. Hawk, with some difficulty, set up the lock-on screen on the monitor and began firing.

The Leaguers had caught onto what was happening and jumped out of the way, letting the plasma bolts barrage the leeches endlessly. He continued the attack for several minutes, only stopping when the plasma containers were empty. Hawk did not worry at first though as the creatures did not emerge from the smoke. He was foolish to do so.

A chunk of ice flew through the air and smashed the hull of the Javelin, knocking over Hawk onto his ass. Then another came and then heat vision rays came bolting out of the smoke and soon the battle had begun all over again.

"So much for that," Star Spangled Kid said as Hawk emerged from the ruined Javelin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where're we going again?" Flash asked as he Batman and Wonder Woman ran threw the Watchtower hallways, hearing the sounds of battle from behind them.

"The channeling chamber," Batman said with the slightest trace of annoyance. "We're almost at the elevator. Just another turn." As they rounded the corner, they came face to face with six leeches, blocking the way to the elevator.

"Now what?" Flash asked grimly.

"We make a path," Diana said simply. She rushed the creatures at full speed, knocking them to the walls, creating a small path. "Hurry!" Batman and Flash did as she said. They quickly got to the other side and Diana pressed the elevator button. Lucky for them, the elevator was on their floor. Diana and Flash entered first while Batman fumbled through one of his pouches. "What're you doing?"

"This," Batman said as he pulled out two small objects that appeared to be mini mines. Batman pressed a button on both of them and threw them to the leeches, who had just recovered. Batman quickly entered the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button. The elevator had just begun to descend when suddenly, a loud bang could be heard and debris fell on top of the elevator.

"When'd you get those?" Flash asked in awe.

"They were for blowing through walls," Batman said as he wrapped his cape around him. "But they're good for other things."


	12. Delay

My documents have been recently deleted so I've reached a big delay in updating. I apologize and I hope that'll you'll forgive me for this.  



	13. The Finale Part I

The Finale Part I

Here it is. The first part of the finale. I'm sorry if the first one might be a little slow but trust me, you'll be in for another guest star and a big surprise in the next chapter. But trust me...even he can't...oh whoopsie, going too far. And originally, Shayera was only supposed to fight in the final battle but I just threw in something for all you Shayera fans out there (you know who you are). But the fight was a bit last minute so I'm sorry if it's subpar and seems completely random. After much agonizing waiting and an annoying bug in my computer, I give you the beginning of the end.

"So this is it, huh?" Shayera asked, holding up a purple spherical machine, glinting in the fluorescent lights floating above. "Doesn't look so hot."

"There's more to it then just its looks you know," the scientist said, sounding almost insulted. "That machine holds a lot of power. It's the only thing that can break down the project's structure."

"We must get going Shayera, we don't have much time untill the rift closes," Dr. Fate spoke calmly, gesturing toward the door. The man snatched the machine away from Shayera, following closely behind Dr. Fate. Just as Dr. Fate was opening the door, a loud knock came from the front doors on the other side of the room.

"Dr. Solaris, we've come for you! Open up now or we'll be forced to enter!" a voice shouted from behind the door.

"Who's that?" Shayera inquired, eyeing the man suspiciously.

With a sheepish grin, Dr. Solaris replied, "Well, creating all these inventions are very costly and I have been running a bit high in debt…"

"I don't believe this," Shayera whispered to herself, removing her mace from her waist. "Dr. Fate, you take him and get out of here, I'll buy you some time."

"Are you sure Shayera?" Dr. Fate questioned with much uncertainty. "This could be dangerous. We don't know how powerful these people are."

"I'm a superhero, it comes with the territory," Shayera answered with a smug smile. Dr. Fate nodded and he quickly went out the door, Dr. Solaris trailing quickly behind him. "Alright, let's see what's behind door #1."

"That's it we're coming in!" the voice yelled and then, the door burst open and two men, one clad in red equipment and the other in blue. "Wait a second…you're not Solaris," the man in blue said, observing the Thanagarian carefully.

"Glad you noticed," Shayera said sarcastically, twirling her mace around gracefully.

"Where's Solaris?" the man in red questioned. "What have you done?" The man now had a gun mounted on his wrist aimed directly at Shayera. "Answer me now."

"Sorry, can't tell you that," Shayera responded easily.

"Is that so? Well If you won't tell me," the man in red said before firing at Shayera. Shayera blocked the blasts with her mace, moving swiftly through the tables. The man in blue began firing as well, and Shayera quickly took the air, her mace blocking as many blasts as possible. "What the he…" Shayera swooped in and delivered a powerful knee to the man's stomach, sending him sprawling. Next she swung her mace around, the spiked weapon making direct contact with the other's cheek.

"This lady's good," the man in blue muttered, getting up from the floor. "But not good enough." The man pulled out a small plasma pistol, firing it directly at Shayera's head. Shayera easily ducked the shot, performing a sweeping kick as she did. The man jumped over it, shooting more bullets at Shayera as he did but she easily rolled away from them. As she did, she readied her mace and threw it straight at the man's chin, knocking him to the wall.

Picking herself up, she got up and ran for her mace. She stopped just feet from her mace, stopping just in front of where a bullet shot hit the floor. Shayera quickly took cover behind an overturned table, the rain of bullets pounding the table hard.

"You can't hide forever," the man in red whispered, slowly approaching the smoking table. Shayera had to think fast. She was without her weapon and a man with an arsenal of guns was getting closer. She looked at the space around, a small silver object catching her eye. It was shaped like a canteen, the entire body shining like silver. There was also a ring embedded in the top.

"This better be a flash grenade," Shayera muttered, grabbing the small object. She pulled the ring and a hissing sound emerged from it. She threw it over the table and waied for some sort of sound. Much to her relief, it was a loud BANG and there was a brilliant white flash and a scream. "Good." Shayera jumped over the table leaping at the two enemies before her.

With her enemies incapacitated, Shayera ran for her mace and began gliding toward her two enemies. Shayera slammed her mace into the helmet of the red mercenary, knocking him to the floor. The other quickly recovered though, the dizziness subsiding. He drew a gun and began shooting at Shayera close range. Shayera quickly blocked each one, the bolts flying everywhere as they ricocheted off her mace.

"Annoying bird," the man murmured, ducking to avoid one of the blasts that headed toward him. He pulled out another gun and began firing. The quick shots were two much and one grazed her arm, leaving a moderate burn.

"Ah!" Shayera screamed, clutching her arm, accidentally dropping her mace to the floor. The mercenary took no hesitation and began firing but Shayera, not a moment too soon, jumped away, grabbing her mace in one sweeping motion. She back flipped several feet, gracefully dodging all the blasts that came her way. Stopping as soon as the man ceased fire, her foot landed on top of a strange blue gun, with a transparent container showing several small silver balls.

"Hah, what they expect that thing to do? My armor can't be pierced" the blue armored man asked, trying hard not to fall into a fit of laughter.

Shayera took aim at the man's chest, closing one eye. "Don't know, but I'm hoping it'll hurt," Shayera pulled the trigger and one of the balls flew out at the man who, being confident that the shot would do nothing, let it come at him. The moment the ball came in contact, a surge of electrical energy coursed through the man, shattering his armor and knocking him to the floor, unconscious. Shayera stared at her newly found weapon and quickly put it at her waist. "I'll save this for later."

Shayera ran for the door, the portal in sight. She flew as fast as she could, gasping in shock as she saw the portal begin to closer. "Come on wings," Shayera urged, flapping them once to increase her overall speed. The portal had become so thin that she knew she would barely be able to fit. Thinner and thinner and Shayera finally reached the portal, folding her wings close so that they would not be severed if the portal got to narrow. Shayera jumped through, landing into the Interdimensional Coucil ,where Dr. Fate and Solaris were waiting.

XXXXXXXXX

Wonder Woman quickly ripped open the door, revealing the large channeling chamber, The column with energy was glowing weaker by the second. The two other heroes rushed in, going down the large stairway to rendevous with J'onn and Green Arrow.

"How much time?" Batman asked as he heard the loud movement of the creatures getting closer.

"Just a few more minutes," J'onn answered, pulling out a large energy container as the lights began to dim. "Can you hold them off?"

"Not a problem," Flash assured with a thumbs up as the creatures burst through the door. And to his displeasure, there were dozens of them. Well...maybe a little problem..."

XXXXXXXXX

Captain Atom reeled in pain, falling to the floor weakly as the energy surrounding him disappeared. Green Lantern and Captain Marvel fell too, exhausted from the fighting. The creature however, was unharmed and appeared as if it had never fought at all. It floated above them menacingly as Supergirl came down with them. Fire was lying several feet away, her energy absorbed.

"We can't beat that thing, it's unstoppable," Green Lantern panted, his ring beginning to lose its strength. He had exhausted it to the point that he could no longer sustain his green aura. Without it, a single strike could kill him.

"We have to hold out until Dr. Fate shows up. Then we can beat it," Supergirl said, checking the wound on her arm.

"And how long will that be?" Green Lantern asked, feeling wary. "The way this battle is going, we won't be able to last another ten minutes. I mean, that thing is getting stronger! It won't be long before another one of us gets drained"

"I know but we can't give up! We have to..." Captain Marvel began to cheer but he was cut off by a bolt of fire that headed their way. The heroes scrambled to avoid it, doing so just in the nick of time. They looked up to see the monster preparing to attack again.

Being ruthless as it was, the creature was about to shoot right at them, prompting the others to take battle stances. Just as it was about to launch at the heroes, a voice called from above.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Shayera's voice shouted, attracting the attention of the grey monstrosity that had torn up half of Metropolis.

Salvation was here at last.


End file.
